


Perfectly Imperfect

by relic_yuy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, ongoing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:14:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/relic_yuy/pseuds/relic_yuy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn, Louis and Niall have always been best friends. Their dynamics only really make sense to each other. So what if Zayn and Louis happen to shag every once in awhile? That's no ones business but their own. Except, Niall introduces them to his Police buddies one day and maybe things aren't the same anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break ups and uniforms

AN: Unbetaed. Please feel free to point out any errors. I love critique. 

 

* * *

 

Louis pushes further into Zayns embrace, his arms wrap loosely around his best mates neck as the music and chatter from the bar turns into pleasant white noise. Zayn sinks his teeth into Louis’ lower lip then soothes it with a long wet swipe of his tongue. Louis keens. He loves the brush of stubble against his skin, the slow, dirty glide of Zayns tongue tracing the inside his mouth, the brush of perfectly pillowed lips against his own, the occasional sting of teeth… God, he had missed this.

 

“Louis, what the fuck?”

 

The voice sounds familiar enough to make Louis curious.

 

Cracking an eye open, he turns his head slightly, lips not actually pulling away from Zayns until he sees who has been speaking. _Oh, he thinks to himself._ He had been meaning to do that. He steals one more kiss, then another before he reluctantly turns within Zayns embrace.

 

“Craig, hi,” he says sheepishly. “What are you doing here?”

 

The man, Craig, can only gape at him disbelievingly. It may have to do with the fact that, although he has disengaged his arms from his best friend, he’s still standing between Zayns legs, in front of the barstool Zayn is lazily perched on, his back pressed firmly against the others chest with Zayns arms wrapped snugly around his waist and his chin resting on Louis’ shoulder.

 

Zayn seems undisturbed by the interruption. He slips a hand beneath Louis’ shirt and runs his fingers along the bottom of his stomach, enjoying the way Louis shivers at his touch. It’s been entirely too long since he’s touched him. Zayn loves his job and all the amazing places and people he gets to visit but that sometimes means a few solid weeks of only text messages and if they’re lucky Skype with Louis. It’s the one downside to all the travel he has to do as animator for an up and coming video game company. If he were head animator, Zayn would just bring Louis along with him but he was better at working than schmoozing so his dream job had gone to some hack with the creativity of a dry pen.

 

But that is neither here nor there. The point is that Zayn has missed Louis lots and he’s not about to let the appearance of whoever this is interrupt his first evening with Louis in almost a month. Craig looks quite fit and he seems so far like a pretty decent guy but if Louis really liked him, Zayn figures that he would have heard about him, even in passing by now. Still, he won’t interfere either so he just watches the scene unfold before him.

 

“I was going to surprise you, because you said you got off work early today,” Craig explains. “You know, make up for yesterday…”

 

“Oh,” says Louis.

 

“Looks like Louis surprised you,” Zayn mutters.

 

Louis lets out a puff of laughter. He doesn’t mean to be cruel but he’s well buzzed and a little high so he can’t help himself. “Sorry,” he says. “I wasn’t expecting you.”

 

“Obviously,” Craig snorts. “Can we talk about this?” He glances at Zayn and adds pointedly, “preferably without your shadow?”

 

Zayns arms wrap a little tighter around Louis. “Don’t mind me, mate.”

 

He presses a trail of kisses along the silky smooth skin of his friends neck, sending Louis into a fit delighted giggles.

 

“I’m standing right here!” Craig snaps. “Do you think you could stop feeling up my boyfriend for a minute?”

 

Zayn sighs loud and irritated and goes to pull away but Louis stops him by resting his hands over Zayns on his stomach.

 

“No,” Louis says. “I haven’t seen Zayn in weeks, Craig. Stop being so clingy.”

 

“Clingy?” Craig growls taking a step forward.

 

Immediately, Louis feels Zayn slide off the barstool. He presses himself flush to Louis’ back not pushing the other, not shielding him just supportive and ready for anything should Louis need his help. Louis turns to give Zayn a fond, loving smile, his hands squeezing gently on Zayns forearms. He knows Zayn would take on any foe for him and it’s kind of sweet and tingly that Zayn is so protective of him. He always feels safe with Zayn. Louis loves that but he also loves that Zayn isn’t overprotective. He understands that Louis, despite being small and pretty, is still a man and can protect himself for the most part, be it with his sass, sharp tongue or his mean left hook. It’s something most other men are quick to forget, Craig included.

 

“I really didn’t expect you to be the cheating type,” Craig says.

 

“I’m not!” Louis exclaims, shaking his head for emphasis. “Zayn doesn’t count as cheating. He’s my best friend.”

 

Zayns nods in agreement then immediately latches his lips to the juncture between Louis’ neck and shoulder and sucks hard as if to prove a point. Louis gasps, his mouth going slack, his lashes fluttering, his chin lifting to give Zayn better access.

 

“What is with you two?” Craig asks, incredulous.

 

Zayn pulls off with a pop and licks soothingly at the bruising skin. Louis’ eyes struggle to focus on Craig again. This conversation really should have happened yesterday when he was sober and Zayn wasn’t curled around him after weeks of semi satisfying sext messages, smelling so good and looking like, well like Zayn always does. It makes his head all fuzzy which is a very bad combination when paired with alcohol and shotgunning in the alley behind the bar.

 

Louis had this all planned out in his head. He knew exactly what he was going to say yesterday but he can only remember fractions of his speech now. Something about Craig being very nice and hot and the sex being really good but... he can’t quite remember. He can’t very well break up with Craig saying that because it sounds flimsy even to his muddled mind.

 

“How long has this been happening?” Craig demands.

 

“Since we were kids,” Zayn tells him casually.

 

Louis nods because it’s true. They had started fooling around when they were 14 and had never really stopped since.

 

“Great. Just great,” Craig sighs heavily. “I don’t understand you, Louis. Why...”

 

Louis splutters indignantly. “What? What do you mean, why? Look at him!” He turns his head to admire Zayns beautifully sculpted face, running a lingering finger over the sharp cheekbones and the defined jawline.

 

“Not that! I get that he’s gorgeous.”

 

Zayn flashes him an appreciative smile and Craig rolls his eyes. He can’t believe he just conceded that. “Why would you start dating me if you’re with him?”

 

“I’m not with him,” Louis says. “I told you already, Zayn is my best friend, it doesn't count! Besides, it’s not like this happens all that often. Last time was ages ago. When was it Zayn? Sunday?”

 

“Yeah, it was Sunday.”

 

“It’s Thursday!” Craig yells, throwing his hands.

 

“Not this Sunday,” Louis huffs impatiently. “The Sunday, like, 4 weeks ago.”

 

“Oh! That Sunday,” Craig exclaims, “you mean the Sunday after we started dating. Well then, I feel much better now!”

 

“Sundays are usually our days though,” Louis defends but Craig, possibly for good reason, doesn’t seem pleased with the reasoning. “Besides, I was going to break up with you yesterday but you couldn’t make it.”

 

“There was a bloody fire, Louis! I can’t fucking help that! I’m a firefighter, they needed back up.”

 

“I know! I’m not upset you with or anything.”

 

“So what is it then? What did I fucking do wrong?”

 

“Nothing! Really, Craig, nothing. You’re a great guy and the sex is really good but you’re just too...” He trails off waving a hand at Craig.

 

“I’m too what?”

 

“You know,” Louis says exasperatedly, “like... perfect.”

 

Craig blinks at him.

 

“I know it doesn’t make sense,” Louis continues quickly, “but I’m too buzzed and stoned to figure it out right now. But you’re like sexy and smart and you’re a bloody firefighter for goodness sake! You’re pretty much perfect and it’s... I don’t know. It kinda creeps me out.”

 

“You’re breaking up with me because I’m perfect for you?”

 

“No! You’re perfect for probably 99% of gay men everywhere and most women too, if you were interested. I just don’t want perfect… I’m just weird, I guess. I don’t know... For me, Zayn’s my perfect man... you know? Perfectly imperfect or something and I’ve known him for ages but we’re not like that. Its just so... uncomplicated with him.”

 

Craig seems at a loss for words and Zayn feels a little bad for him but he’s more concerned with Louis. He can feel Louis’ shoulders drooping. He knows all too well how much Louis hates hurting people, he always takes break ups the hardest even if he is the one who ends it most of the time. Time for some damage control or at least a little distraction.

 

“I’m sorry,” Louis says and he really does sound sincere.

 

Or at least he would if Zayn weren’t taking the opportunity to nibble on his ear. Unable to tear his eyes away, Craig watches Louis’ eyes glaze over as Zayn rubs his bulge against Louis’ arse, wiping Louis’ mind clear of all thought. It’s ridiculous that he’s just been dumped publicly and he can’t stop gaping. Zayn lowers his mouth to capture Louis’ lips.  

 

“Seriously, you two should just be together. Who are you trying to fool?” Craig says but he’s really just talking to himself at this point. He should just leave, save what he can of his dignity but his legs are refusing to move. They really are sexy as hell!

 

* * *

 

 

Zayn has Louis thoroughly distracted by the time they make it back to Zayns flat. So distracted in fact, Zayn pressing Louis against the door before he even has a chance to slip off his shoes, that Niall's voice directly beside them makes them both jump in surprise.

 

“You’re back early,” Niall says, lacing up his boots as if his best mates hadn’t just crashed into the flat, snogging like they were in heat.

 

They twist apart reluctantly, as unfazed by the audience as Niall himself. It's then that Louis catches sight of Niall’s police uniform. He immediately pulls away from Zayn, throws himself into Nialls personal space and runs his hands over the lapels of his jacket.

 

“Oooh, man in a uniform,” he purrs.

 

“Oi! Get off, you!” Niall bats at Louis' wandering hands. “How many times have you seen me in this and you still can’t keep your paws off?”

 

“I can’t help it, love. You look absolutely delectable in it. One day I’ll wear you down.”

 

Niall glares at him unimpressed. “You know I’m straight, right?”

 

Louis waves his hand dismissively. “That has nothing to do with anything.”

 

“You already have one best friend to fool around with,” Niall says. He looks so much more serious in his uniform, his accent so much thicker when he lectures Louis that its almost a turn on. “And a boyfriend, might I add…”

 

Almost…

 

“Ex-boyfriend,” Louis corrects, tersely.

 

Niall freezes and his expression softens immediately. “Shit. You alright, Lou?”

 

“Fine, fine,” Louis says, although he begins to feel his high wearing off. He opens his mouth to flirt with Niall, some more and watch the other squirm in discomfort when the flick of Zayns zippo catches his attention.

 

“Wanna join us before you head out,” Zayns says to Niall, offering the joint.

 

“Don’t light that thing while I’m standing here!” Niall yells.

 

Zayn blows the smoke off to his left, away from Niall in a small show of courtesy.

 

“Great,” Niall continues. “Liam and I are meeting our rookie tonight and I’m going to show up smelling of weed. Thanks Zayn. That’s exactly the first impression I wanted to make.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Louis pouts. “What happened to the Niall we all knew and loved?”

 

“He got a real job.”

 

“And a stick up his arse.”

 

“Is that what’s been affecting you all this time?” Niall asks cheekily.

 

Louis sticks his tongue out at him. “No need to be jealous, love. You’re always welcome to join.”

 

“Whatever. I’m out. And stay off my bed!”

 

“Goodnight, Niall,” Louis smiles innocently.

 

Niall glares for a moment then stomps out muttering something about getting a lock for his room.

 

Louis stares at the door for a few moments after he leaves.

 

“I miss him,” he says.

 

“Craig?” Zayn asks settling on the sofa and beckoning Louis over.

 

“Who?”

 

“The boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, no. Niall. I feel like I never see him anymore.”

 

Zayn snorts, “You would see him plenty if you would stop being stubborn and just move in with us already.”

 

Louis groans, settling into Zayn’s lap. “Not this again. We’ve been over this a million times, Zayn!”

 

Its not that Louis wouldn’t love to live with his best friends, because he would. He’d love to be able to cuddle with Zayn and hide Niall’s snacks whenever the mood took him. But he can't. His pride won't let him and he suspects that Zayn know his real reasons even if neither of them has mentioned it. He tries not to let it affect him but he is the oldest and the only one who hasn’t found a job yet. Well, he bartends but that doesn’t really count. He didn’t spend 4 years at Uni so he could pour drinks and flirt with drunken old men for an inconsistent paycheck and a flat in a questionable part of town. He didn’t want this for himself. He was supposed to be a teacher by now, with his own class, helping kids with learning disabilities gain confidence and get through school without thinking they were too stupid to pass. Like he had...

 

“I know that,” Zayn pauses, takes a hit then hands the joint back to Louis. “It still doesn’t make sense. You’re here most of the time anyway.”

 

A flash of insecurity passes through Louis’ eyes but he covers it quickly. “You love having me here!”

 

“I do,” Zayn says quietly, sincerely. “That’s why.”

 

Louis can’t handle it when Zayn gets all serious like this. It makes his stomach do this weird flip flop that he really could do without. He raises the spliff, inhales until he feels his lungs burning then quickly presses his lips to Zayns. Usually Zayn is not the type to be so easily distracted but Louis knows him well. He sucks on the others tongue, rolls his hips suggestively and Zayn practically growls at him. Alright, Louis may know Zayn very well but that unfortunately means Zayn is just as familiar with him. Change of tactic then...

 

“So you’re asking me to move in with you for purely selfish purposes? Because you simply can’t live without me? Oh, Zayn,” He sighs, fluttering his lashes dramatically. It kind of makes him look like he has a twitch but Zayn lets him believe he’s being cute. “You’re so romantic.”

 

“Shut up, babes,” Zayn laughs, pressing their lips together again, sharing more of the sweet smoke.  

 

“How would we bring boys home?” Louis asks as if it’s a real concern.

 

“You never bring boys home anyway!” Zayn counters. “You always go to their place or have a quick shag in the loo.”

 

“Naturally,” Louis scoffs, “I don’t want any stalkers.”

 

“Well that’s reassuring.” He goes quiet, bumping his forehead gently with Louis’. “I mean it you know. Won't you do it for me? So I don’t worry about you so much.”

 

That is entirely unfair. Louis slaps his hands over Zayn’s face, shielding it from his sight as much as possible.

 

“Don’t use that face on me!”

 

Zayn pulls his hands away with little effort though Louis is fighting hard to tug free. He smiles fondly at the other boy before pressing their lips together and kissing him slowly. Louis goes immediately pliant. Zayn really can’t imagine what he would ever do without him. He needs Louis in his life. He’s laughter and spontaneity and that lovely feeling of being needed and loved all at the same time. Its different from the way he is with Niall, who he loves implicitly as well. He’ll only admit it in the quiet recesses of his own mind but he kind of loves that Louis needs him, loves that he’s the first person Louis turns to and that they keep falling into bed together. Despite everything (school, boys, girls, work, family drama,) they’ve been constant. Louis comes first, it’s how it’s always been and it’s how it’ll always be.

 

“Bed?” Zayn mutters against his lips, letting it drop for now.

 

“Yes!” Louis pulls away and stumbles towards the hall but he veers right instead of left.

 

“Where are you going?”

 

“Hang on,” comes Louis breathless voice and the sound of a creaking mattress.

 

Zayn peeks into Nialls room to find Louis bouncing on the bed and kicking his pillows around. He laughs quietly and watches Louis tug his left sock off and position it on a carefully precarious perch on the picture frame over the headboard. Hopping down from the bed, he looks around at his handy work before pulling a packet of lube from his pocket and placing it just so on the bedside table.

 

“Come on,” Zayn says fondly. “It looks plenty convincing.”

 

Louis follows with one last glance over his shoulder. “You know, one day we really should just fuck in his bed.”


	2. hot fuzz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall introduces the boys to his work partners and is pleased when everyone hits it off. Some better than others and Louis may start to have an internalized breakdown.

 

When Louis wakes up, it’s damp and grey and drizzly. A typical London morning. The type of morning that makes you want to stay snuggled under the blanket, except, Louis is the type of person who can’t drift back to sleep after waking up.  Once his brain kicks into gear it’s on rapid fire until it’s completely worn out.

 

He yawns, stretches out in a sort of half starfish, flexing his fingers and toes, then bites his lip as his back pops. He feels simultaneously wonderful and exhausted, his body aching in all the right places. Despite another failed relationship, he’s glad to have had Craig around for the past few weeks or he would be a lot more sore than he currently is. Louis has always been a power bottom and he loves it. He loves setting the pace, picking the position and leading his top around by the balls. Who ever said that the bottom was the submissive had clearly never stepped into the bedroom with Louis. If he is honest about it, then maybe he could admit it was a trust thing. Not willingly of course, not even to himself. He’s never had a boyfriend he felt comfortable enough giving up his control to.

 

Next to him, Zayn shift onto his stomach in his sleep and Louis can’t help the fond smile that graces his lips. Zayn in lazily dominant in bed. Louis can’t get enough of it. Zayn is happy to let Louis do as he pleases even going so far as letting Louis eat him out or finger him during a blowjob. Even still, Louis is well aware that his sense of control has been given to him. Because every once in awhile, Zayn will be in a mood and he’ll pin Louis down and tease him and tease him and tease him until he _begs_. Then when Louis is whimpering and needy and desperate for it, he’ll fuck him so, _so_ good. Fuck him until he’s a wreck; writhing and trembling and completely incoherent. Be it their month long hiatus or Zayns alpha need to protect and look after a newly single Louis, last night had been such a night and Louis’ body is still buzzing from the onslaught of sensation.

 

Zayn is looking kind of perfect next to him (which is really should just go without saying but Louis is still in awe of how a single person can be so perfect looking all of the time.) He just looks so warm and cozy and so unbelievably sexy. Louis kind of wants to crawl beneath the sheets and swallow him but his stomach is rumbling and his mouth is dry and rank. He can't very well give Zayn a wake up blowjob like this. Fortunately, Louis is nothing if not resourceful, so he climbs out of bed, showers quickly and brushes his teeth, then heads off to the kitchen. But of course not before he collects all the empty condom packages from Zayn’s bedside table and scatters them artfully over Niall’s.

 

Louis’ culinary repertoire is limited at best but there are a few things that even he can make. He pulls out the rice cooker and dumps in two cups of rolled oats, water, milk, a jar of applesauce, a healthy shake of cinnamon, a hearty handful of crushed walnuts and a few generous tablespoons of brown sugar. He sets it to slow cook for 60 minutes and heads back to the bedroom to find Zayn crawling back into bed after being forced from his cocoon by an insistent bladder. Louis crawls in next to him, shedding his trackies as he goes. Zayn smiles sleepily, pulling Louis close and presses a kiss to Louis lips. It starts out as a soft brush of lips and quickly escalates. Louis internally cheers because Zayn is so on the same page. He even brushed his teeth when he went to the bathroom.

 

“I’m making breakfast,” Louis announces, trailing kisses along Zayn’s stubbled jaw.

 

“Uh oh!”

 

Louis nips at his collarbone playfully.

 

“It’s porridge,” he clarifies. Even he can be trusted with that.

 

“The kind with the applesauce?” Zayn asks, as he doesn’t actually have to pretend he likes that.

 

“The kind that gives us about an hour to occupy ourselves whilst it cooks up.”

 

“That’s my favorite kind,” Zayn laughs.

 

It’s still early and Zayn is by no means a morning person so Louis knows he’ll be doing most of the work. Not that it bothers him in the least.

 

\-----

 

“God, that smells good,” Niall exclaims as he walks into the flat.

 

He’s halfway out of his uniform by the time he gets to the kitchen and Louis whistles at him before handing him a bowl. Niall lets it slide, even ignores the pat on the bum Louis gives him as he digs into the hot porridge. Zayn gets up to make him a cup of tea while Louis asks him about his night. Niall talks about Liam and how he really lucked out because his partner is a workhorse and he always looks good by proxy because the guy is so serious. It can get annoying though cause Liam is such a control freak that he ends up doing most of the work anyway. Niall claims it works out better for him but they can both see that it bothers him quite a bit. Despite his carefree attitude, Niall is one of the hardest working people they know and he takes great pride in his work on the force. He appreciates having a good partner but also worries about being overshadowed. Zayn makes a mental note to have a chat about it some other time, when Niall isn't exhausted from working all night.

Niall also talks about the rookie, Harry who is a good kid and has great potential but is also hopelessly clumsy and possibly far too sweet for this line of work. Luckily his impending frame and broad shoulders make up for his angelic personality or it would be really hard to take the guy seriously. 

  
“You should come out tonight,” Niall suggests. “We’re going to O’Farrells for some nosh before patrol.”

 

“Sure,” Zayn answers. “What time?”

 

“If I say 6, you think you can make it for 7?”

 

“Who knows?” Zayn says with an easy smile.

 

Niall can’t help but smile back. He turns to Louis who is flipping through his phone, clearly having long since lost interest in the conversation. He fights the urge to roll his eyes and kicks gently at Louis’ shin beneath the table.

 

“You coming, Lou?”

 

“Where?”

 

“Dinner.”

 

“When?”

 

“7”

 

“Tonight?”

 

“Yes, tonight! Pay attention, will ya?”

 

“Hmm…” Louis says his attention returning to his phone. “Can’t. Meeting the parents tonight at the school.”

 

“Is that tonight?” Zayn says.

 

“It is.”

 

“Nervous?” Niall asks.

 

“No. Why would I be?” Louis says, suddenly VERY interested in his sudoku.

 

Niall and Zayn glance at one another knowingly, discreetly but Louis looks up for a moment and catches them.

 

“What!?” He demands.

 

“We didn’t say anything,” Niall protests.

 

Zayn reaches under the table and squeezes Louis’ thigh. It’s only then that Louis realizes he has been jiggling it. Zayn gives him that look, the fond, patient, look at me, my name is Zayn Malik and I’m perfect look and Louis gives in.

 

“A little… I mean if the Headmistress hates me then I can just say she’s a bitch and she’s out to get me, yeah? But what if I meet all the parents and they…”

 

“They won’t,” Niall interrupts.

 

“They might!”

 

“No. The kids love you. Their parents will too.”

 

“Right, well,” Louis all but yells as he gets up from the table. It’s a clear indication that he is absolutely done with this topic of conversation. “You going to watch the film with us, then?”

 

Zayn chimes in before Niall can reply. “We’re watching Brave. Apparently it’s a crime that I’ve never seen it as an animator.”

 

And although he is knackered from his patrol, Niall does love that movie. It's close enough to home that he can feel a shred of patriotism when watching it. “Yeah, yeah alright.”

 

They all curl up on the sofa, limbs tangled, fingers threading through each others hair each chiming in with commentary at different points of the film. They haven’t all been together like this in months and it’s nice. It’s really nice. Louis locks this memory away because moments like this are becoming fewer and further between. He doesn’t have to be at the school until 2pm today so he’ll relish this time with his besties. Well at least until Niall decides to head back to him room because then Louis knows he’ll have to hightail it out of there.

 

\---

 

 _Send me some nudes to alleviate my boredom_ \- Louis

 

 _I’m at dinner love. It can’t be that bad._ -Zayn

 

 _It’s worse than bad. I yawned during the last one. The teacher cussed me out after the parent left_ \- Louis

 

 _lol! Did he bend you over a table and spank you with a ruler?_ -Zayn

 

 _Eww! She’s like 300. If you were a teacher, I would let you bend me over a table._ -Louis

 

 _I’ve done that plenty without being a teacher. ;)_ \- Z

 

 _You’d be such a sexy teacher. We should role play_ \- L

 

 _The teacher just snapped at me for squirming. Its all your fault_. -L

 

 _you’re always squirming. it has nothing to do with me_ \- Z

 

 _this time it does. I’m so sore!_ -L

 

 _Sorry, boo. I just got caught up in the moment_. - Z

 

 _Don’t be sorry. I’m not. It’s all I keep thinking about._ -L

 

 _Naughty_ \- Z

 

 _Did you learn a few tricks while you were away? I can’t remember ever coming with just your tongue in my arse before._ \- L

 

 _maybe_ \- Z

 

 _I should send him a thank you card_ \- L

 

 _lol! That would be interesting considering I can’t even remember his name_.- Z

 

 _shit, Niall’s glaring at me…_ \- Z

 

 _such a player. Niall is always glaring of late. grumpy pants_ \- L

 

 _How’s dinner?_ \- L

 

 _Liam and Harry have just got here. Give me a bit_. -Z

 

 _Ok. I'll just wait here. Alone, bored, with the teacher glaring at me. Some of these parents are messed up_ -L

 

 _Zayn, I’m bored. Save me!_ -L

 

 _What’s taking you so long? You’re a terrible superhero._ -L

 

 _Zaaayyyyyynnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!! Talk to me! I need you!_ -L

 

 _I’m here love, calm down._ -Z

 

 _What took you so long. I could have died!_ \- L

 

 _Intros, ordering, trying not to be a twat at the dinner table. Jeez, drama queen :P_ -Z

 

 _I can’t believe you’ve been ignoring me for an old stuffy man and a pimply rookie._ \- L

 

 _Liams quite fit actually. Kind of adorable in how socially awkward he is. Harry’s really pretty. He has your type written all over him._ -Z

 

 _Take a pic!_ -L

 

 _We’re eating._ -Z

 

 _You’re at a pub, not a formal restaurant! I want to see. I’m bored!_ -L

 

 _Petulant. Alright_ -Z

 

 _Ooooh, Harry is pretty and Liam kind of looks like a young Bekham. Niall’s been holding out on us_ \- L

 

 _You should have just come with. You’re clearly not doing anything at the school._ -Z

 

 _I’ve been told not to speak._ \- L

 

 _Since when has that stopped you? I seem to recall I had to gag you last time_ \- Z

 

 _Since I need a permanent job already._   _Oh I remember. I'm remembering it right now_ \- L

 

 _You’ll get it soon, babe. They would be idiots not to. Except if you get caught with an erection. Think unsexy thoughts_  -Z

 

 _Says you and I don't have an erection. Honestly, what do you take me for. I do have some self control_  -L

 

 _So… are either of them gay?_ -L

 

 _Liam or Harry, I mean._ \- L

 

 _ZAYN!!! Pay attention to me!_ -L

 

 _Pay attention to your work and stop bothering Zayn! I’m sick of hearing his phone ping every 10 seconds!_ -Niall

 

 _Niall yelled at me_ \- L

 

 _Me too. Sorry babes :(_ -Z

 

 _Niall, I’m bored._ -L

 

 _Louis, don’t even._ -N

 

 _Are you still mad about the bed thing?_ -L

 

 _You’re so lucky you aren’t here._ -N

 

 _Zayn would protect me._ -L

 

 _Zayn is only in one piece because he’s washing my sheets for me!_ -N

 

 _You made Zayn wash your sheets?_ -L

 

 _Haven’t washed me own sheets since we moved into this place -_ N

 

 _What? Zayn always just does your washing for you?_ -L

 

 _You’ve been washing Nialls sheets all this time? Even though we’ve never actually fucked on them?_ -L

 

 _Well, yeah._ -Z

 

 _WHY?_ -L

 

 _Gotta keep up appearances_ \- Z

 

 _It’s not that big a deal. I just toss it in with mine._ -Z

 

 _Who’s damn fault is that?!_ \- N

 

 _Certainly not mine_ -L

 

 _If you’d stay the fuck off me bed and I would do it myself!_ -N

 

 _Aww! Poor baby. Here is a peace offering_ -L

_GOD DAMNIT LOUIS!!! I did NOT need to see that!_ -N

 

 _You loved it._ -L

 

 _I’m pouring honey into your trainers the next time you’re over._ -N

 

 _That’s pretty weak, Horan. After years of being my victim, I would expect better from you_. -L

 

 _Harry says he can’t wait to meet you, for some demented reason… I knew the kid wasn’t right in the head_. -N

 

 _Aww! Did you show him my pic? Do I have a fan? I’ll autograph it for him if he wants_ -L

 

 _I’ll hide Zayns hair products_ -N

 

 _Your funeral_ \- L

 

 _I'll tell him you broke his Green Lantern action figure._ -N

 

 _… You wouldn’t._ -L

 

 _Wouldn’t I?_ -N

 

 _Alright fine! I’m sorry. Don’t upset Zayn because you’re too weak to get me back properly. Spoilsport._ -L

 

 _Love you too, Lou. Now shut up so I can get back to my food._ -N

 

\--------------

 

Louis doesn’t end up seeing Zayn that night or all of Saturday. So when Sunday rolls around and he finds himself alone in Zayn and Nialls flat, he is more than a little disappointed. He settles on their sofa and starts to play Mario Cart when he hears the sound of keys jingling in the hallway. 

 

He’s up in a flash, racing to door so quickly he nearly topples Niall over.

 

“Jesus, Lou!” Niall exclaims.

 

“Oh…” Louis responds deflated, as he realizes that Niall is alone.

 

“Well good fucking morning to you too. Any particular reason you’re breaking and entering?”

 

“Oh shut up, Niall. Unless you want to slip into your uniform…”

 

“It’s too early for this shit, Louis…”

 

“You could cuff me,” Louis whispers breathily in Niall’s ear. “Use your baton on me…”

 

Niall pinches the bridge of his nose, breathing patiently through his mouth.

 

“Strip search me, to make sure I haven’t stolen anything…”

 

“You’re more of a sociopath than a burglar,” Niall deadpans.

 

“Admit it, Ni,” Louis teased, arms circling around Nialls neck. “Haven’t you ever wanted to play cops and robbers?”

 

“Not with you, perv.”

 

“No? Never had a wank while Zayn held me down and made me scream in the next room?”

 

“Of course not,” Niall says hastily, pulling away and stomping towards the kitchen. But it’s too late, Louis has already seen the telltale flush of his cheeks.

 

He stands grinning in the doorway, debating whether to stow this away for the perfect moment or use it immediately and tease Niall until he’s tomato red and can’t meet Louis’ eye for a week. Both are tempting. He doesn’t realize that Zayn has walked in behind him until someone whispers into his ear.

 

“You shouldn’t tease him,” Zayn says with nothing but fondness in his voice.

 

Louis jumps a little but just as quickly spins around to wrap his arms around his best friend.

 

“Morning,” he says, happily. “I’ve gotten myself all worked up now.”

 

“Have you?” Zayn laughs toeing off his shoes and heading inside. “That’s the only reason you keep us around isn’t it? Get yourself all hot and bothered with Niall’s accent and uniform then you come to me cause no one else pounds you into the sheets like I do.”

 

“It is certainly one of the better perks of our friendship,” Louis concedes.

 

“Why do I keep you around then?” Zayn asks.

 

“Because I give incredible blowjobs and I have the best arse you’ve ever seen.”

 

Zayn nods. There is no hint of a lie in those words. Zayn knows that for a fact. 

 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO?!?” Niall screams from the sofa.

 

Louis cackles happily and throws himself across Nialls lap. “You’re so much fun to tease, Ni!”

 

“Shaddup!”

 

“How was the parent/teacher meeting?” Zayn asks, taking a seat in the armchair.

 

Louis groans and curls up into the fetus position. Niall snuggles him closer despite himself.

 

“That bad, huh?”

 

“You should see these bloody parents! Half of them showed up fucking drunk and the other half have literally no fucking interest in their childrens future. Some parents couldn't even bother to show up. Literally 15 minutes to discuss your childs education, like that's too fucking much to ask.”

 

“Maybe they were working?” Zayn suggested. His dad had missed a bunch of school things because he was always working. As a kid it was always a little disappointing but it was only recently that he started to understand how much his dad had to sacrifice for their family.

 

“Yeah… maybe a few of them,” Louis says. They’ve had this chat many times before and he can already see Zayn’s thoughts drifting to his father. “But you should have seen these parents. It's like they're just fed up with their kids. They kept trying to tell me that they knew their kid was dumb and I didn't need to make excuses for them. Like a learning disability is the fucking plague or something. The school system there is so shit though that it barely does anything for these kids and the parents don’t make it any better so how are the kids ever supposed to make anything of themselves? They have no support!”

 

“They have you and besides, everyone told us we would never amount to anything,” Niall says. "Remember at school, that guidance councillor that told all the girls their best bet in life was to get pregnant at 17? It wasn't any better when we were in school but we turned out ok." "

 

“Only cause we had each other,” Louis counters then rolls his eyes as he realizes just how cheesy it sounds.

 

Zayn chuckles and Niall pinches his ear. “Don’t get sappy on us.”

 

“Whatever,” Louis says, cheeks tinting pink. He quickly diverts. “How was dinner with the fuzz?”

 

“Fantastic as soon as you stopped texting,” Niall says.

 

“How many times have you wanked to my pic?” Louis asks.

 

Niall pinches his side and Louis squirms but makes no real effort to get away.

 

“What pic?” Zayn asks.

 

“It was a lovely pic,” Louis begins.

 

“Yeah,” Niall chimes in, “of the pasty white moon.”

 

“Harry has requested it be autographed,” Louis tells Zayn, ignoring Niall.

 

“Zayn wouldn’t know,” Niall says smirking. “He and Liam were busy making eyes at one another the entire night.”

 

Louis sits up abruptly. “Really?”

 

Zayn smirks smugly.

 

“Look at this cocky bastard,” Niall laughs. “They’ve gone out every night since.”

 

Louis gapes. “And this is the first I am hearing of it? ZAYN!”

 

“Not much to tell,” Zayn says. “We’ve just hung out.”

 

“All night?” Niall asks.

 

“Well… maybe a little to tell.”

 

“Fuck,” Louis bounces a little in his seat. “How was he?”

 

“NO!” Niall bellows. “I do NOT need to know the details of my partners sex life. And don’t fuck this up,” he jabs an accusing finger at Zayn. “Liam is literally the best partner a cop could ever want. If things gets weird because of you...”

 

“Cool your tits, Ni. It’s not like they’re getting married!” Louis says.

 

“Who knows,” Zayn says. “Liam is definitely husband material.”

 

Louis feels a stab of panic in his stomach but tries his very hardest not to let it show.

  
"All I'm saying is that I seriously never want to walk into this flat and see the two of you fucking," Niall insists. "I have already been exposed to enough trauma with you and Mr. Exhibition over here. I do not need to see Liam's bare ass or hear his sex noises." He shudders at the thought. 

 

Zayn is laughing so hard there are tears starting to form at the crinkles by his eyes. 

 

"Don't laugh!" Niall snaps. "I'm serious. Liam has his own flat and no roommates so go fuck at his place!"

 

Louis laughs as well but it sounds fake even to his own ears. He's glad the boys are distracted because he doesn't really want to explain this. He can't even explain this to himself. This won’t _change_ anything. Zayn is still Louis' best friend and he still loves Louis most. Of course he does. Just because he has a boyfriend now doesn't mean anything changes. Besides, Zayn was joking. He and Liam weren't going to get married. He was only winding Niall up. After all, he has only known Liam for 3 or 4 days. How serious could they possibly be?

 

Except, as the weeks wear on, Liam and Zayn do start to get more serious. They are boyfriends now, like an actual couple. The first time, Louis meets him, he is friendly and loud and he may scare Liam a little but that’s nothing new. But he's nice enough albeit a little dull for Louis' taste but Louis makes a great effort to be nice to him. It's not like Liam is actively trying to ruin Louis' life or anything. Zayn is a great catch and Louis can't blame him at all. Zayn is hard to resist. 

 

Louis does however try to distract himself with Harry though who seems completely charmed by Louis larger than life personality. And since Louis will take attention in any form he can get it, he flirts up a storm but certainly does not attempt to make Zayn jealous, especially since it seems to have no effect whatsoever. He and Harry go out once or twice but it just never seems to click for Louis. Harry is lovely and charming, handsome and adorable all at the same time. Usually Louis would be completely taken with him, but every time he looks over at Zayn whispering into Liams ear, that stab of panic just keeps coming back.

 

It isn’t a new feeling. He’s felt it before. Every time Zayn has a serious boyfriend, Louis worries. What if this one is for keeps. What if he can’t sneak into Zayns bed in the middle of the night for cuddles and pillow talk when he overthinks everything and can’t go to sleep. What if it’s the end of watching films with his fingers tangled in Zayns hair. What if Liam is better at those deep, meaningful conversations Zayn loves so much. What if Zayn doesn’t need…

 

He can never finish that thought. Or he refuses to. Just like he refuses to give Zayn up without a fight. Louis is not beneath using any weapon or method at his disposal. He plies Zayn with comic books and superhero marathons (although he only tries that one once because Zayn invited Liam and they ended up cuddling the entire time and Louis was left with Niall drooling and snoring on his shoulder.) He bakes cookies and listens attentively when Zayn tells him about work, smokes up with him because he knows that Liam certainly will not. On Sundays he’ll make sure his jeans are painted on and that his shirt rides up when he reaches for the tea in the cupboard. It gives him tremendous relief when he feels Zayns eyes wandering appreciatively over his body. And sure he uses every trick in the book to make sure when they do fall into bed together that Zayn is completely satisfied, but it isn’t for the sex and it isn’t because he’s jealous of Liam or anything. It’s just that he really needs Zayn in his life. Zayn is his safe place. He’s the one place Louis can go and feel completely at ease and he can’t lose that. He just can't.

 


End file.
